


The Dark Alpha

by ShacoAlon1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShacoAlon1/pseuds/ShacoAlon1
Summary: In honor of Gravity FallsIn the town of Gravity Falls in a parallel universe two families fight to decipher the secrets of the small town but when a dark storm rolls in it carries new secrets thousands of centuries in the making as dark beings flood the town all chanting..."HAIL THE KING! ..."





	1. The Omen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Hirsch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Hirsch).



> (I own nothing except the plot & OC's that aren't in the show or AU)

Prologue 

In a small strange town of Gravity Falls, Oregon is a land of mystery where myths exist and never before seen creatures wait to be discovered, in this town are two families that rival each other to the point in which the younger generation follows in their footsteps. 

On one side in The Tent of Telepathy is the famous and popular Gleeful family consisting of two Gruncles, Stanford and Stanley Gleeful who live with their grand niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper Gleeful who are the more powerful family ruling over the people's money, attention and loyalty and the town itself being the popular envied family. 

On the other side is The Mystery Shack home to the Pines family where Bud and his son Gideon Pines and his cousin Pacifica Southeast live scamming tourists left and right whereas they aren't as popular as the Gleefuls they make up for it with their pure hearts and hospitality. 

During the summer Pacifica came to live with her cousin causally making the place more optimistic and joyous with her happy-go-lucky attitude when Gideon stumbles upon an old book filled with secrets about the town of Gravity Falls, and from there everything spirals downward with supernatural creatures, clashing with the Gleeful twins on occasion, haunted mansions, and the unforeseen adventure but now things are calming down as summer nears its ends and high school starts opening new situations and problems they've never seen. 

3rd POV

With four weeks until school starts everyone is savoring these last few weeks of summer. On one night a massive storm rolls in, just as the final bus drops someone off... 

The traveler has a simple look of a black and blue hoodie with a yellow shirt on underneath with dark jeans with black boots on as the bus departs from the town square the stranger looks around at the open stores looking down at himself appearing to be in discomfort as he heads into the closest clothes shop a few moments go by before the stranger exits the store with new clothes. 

The traveler exits the store now he is wearing black shoes with crimson tips, tailored black suit pants, a white button up shirt with three buttons down, underneath he replaced the yellow shirt for a wife beater, on top he wore a black leather vest with gold buttons as it gripped him tightly showing his perfectly muscular body, he had combed back white hair and red eyes. As he then folded back his sleeves he had on a watch and strong arms that's when the thunder sounded through the sky as it carried a monstrous aura. 

The traveler looked in the distance of the storm as it approached he then left the town going deep in the woods past any secret location, only to find a large abandoned mansion in the woods with an symbol representing the family that used to live there, a star with two wing-like pieces on the side with a smaller rotated star in between them. 

The mansion was surrounded by an obsidian wall with the same star symbol in the gate. The inside had two sections the front had concrete with two fountains in front and a garden area in the back. It was an eccentric mansion with three stories an attic and basement and multiple windows around the exterior as well as a balcony in the back with an indoor and outdoor pool as well.

Stranger's POV

I gazed upon this beautiful mansion withering under the pressure of time I followed my Lord's instructions and came to this town, I sensed the energy emanating from this place and I located the mansion with the symbol.

As I approached the mansion I felt three presences come closer, I summoned my weapon, a sword bestowed upon me by my Lord but put it away, I noticed one had demonic power but the other two were strangely stronger than the first but I didn't sense any demonic energy from them 

"Where are we? Are we any closer to the energy signature you found?" Asked a mysterious feminine voice.  
"We're nearly there mistress the signal hid itself but once I sensed it once I could track it." Said a voice more energized than the first. "Whatever this is better be worth our time as we had to clear our schedule, if it's nothing you'll be the one paying for wasted time Bill." Threatened the more grim voice, as they approached I just pretended as if I didn't notice them as they are of no consequence to me. 

I turned back to the mansion ignoring their presence as I walked up to the gate feeling for a trigger to get inside when those voices called me out.

"Hey you there. Who are you?" Asked a girl and her friend both in magician outfits two teenagers 15 or 16 with a turquoise vest on with a dark blue button up shirt underneath it.

The boy had his sleeves rolled up with an old book with a six fingered hand on the front, he had on dark pants and a cape with a turquoise amulet below his neck, his brown hair was combed showing his bright turquoise eyes and revealing his birthmark resembling The Big Dipper.

The girl had on stockings and a leather skirt with turquoise brita pumps with waist length brown and the same turquoise eyes as her friend I assume their related as they have a strong resemblance. 

"Who am I? My identity doesn't matter to you. If you don't mind I'll be on my way now." I answered back turning around and walking up to the gate and simply forced the 20ft gates open deciding not to open it naturally as the power probably died long ago, I also had to disable the barrier by showing my emblem representing to the mansion where my loyalties lie as the house accepted me and disabled its barrier.

"What's in there that you so desperately need?" Asked the boy who closed his book to observe what's going on. "As I said it doesn't concern you go home and make that creature stop his whimpering." 'That was my mistake' "How do you know about Bill?" Asked the brunette as she placed her arms behind her when her companion stepped forward in a way showcasing his arrogance. "I believe the better question is my dear sister is what are you." Suddenly I felt the strangest thing a hand reaching through my mind but I quickly shut them down. "Trying to read my mind? Big mistake one that you'll regret far too late." As I prepared to unleash my wrath upon them The Voice of my Lord spoke to me. 

"ABADDON!! You would do well not harm them for you will incur MY WRATH. Now get back to your mission and stop wasting MY TIME!!"

My Lord's words were ones of darkness and absolute terror and were law to me, so I obeyed without question or hesitation. 'Yes my Master your command is my will and I shall complete my task set by you.'

As I fixed myself I simply turned around before saying "Be grateful you have my Lord's protection for if not for him nothing would have stopped me from bringing about your very own Destruction."

"Ha as I doubt that, tell your Lord don't tempt our wrath." Said the boy showing even greater arrogance normally I would pick the marrow from his bones but my Master's words are law so I left them be. 

"I'm sure my Lord will have a laugh when I tell him. Goodbye for now." And that was the last thing I said before I stepped behind the mansion gates and slammed them shut with a smile on my face as I watched their cold expressions on their face. 

Gleefuls POV

Dipper just started flipping through The Journal as his sister started pacing angrily dragging Bill around as well. "I can't believe that guy coming into our town and threatened us I'll burn down his precious mansion and break him into my toy." As Mabel said that the two last people they'd want to see popped out of the woods. "Well looks like somebody besides us finally wised up and stood up to you two." It was Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast who came out of the woodwork.


	2. The Arrival

_**Dipper's POV** _

 

As the mystery crew came out of the woods I let out a breath and opened The 3rd Journal cause I was already tired and didn't want to deal with them as their like roaches: they just won't die. "Get out of here Pines this doesn't concern you so scram and take your hippie too." I said while flipping through the pages of my journal when Pacifica asked out loud in her irritating voice.

 

"So... What's in the big mansion a secret that we're gonna discover or something." Asked Pacifica before Mabel answered. "No fool this is someone's place, someone I'm not entirely sure we should deal with now." When Pacifica yelled out. "No!! We should do it now instead of later cause schools not far away now, and we should savor every second of it."

 

As if she read my mind kind of, I gave a look to Mabel saying 'Let's go along with this and see where it leads I want to meet our stranger again.' As Mabel nodded I stepped up saying "Paz is right we should enjoy ourselves as summer reaches an end, but how will we get over this wall hmm..." That's when Pacifica smiled showing her teeth with her hand behind her back as Gideon sighed.

 

**_ Abaddon POV _ **

 

As I made it past all the human garden decorations with statues of many demonic beings including one of me and others lost in the universe but all were surpassed by the statue of The Royal Family, beings like gods with immeasurable power, they are the Lords, The Kings, The Queens of The Nightmare realm or Hell as mortals call it along with many other realms that they've come across.

 

Then I reached the door it opened eerily as air rushed in to fill the space showing that the mansion was incredibly ancient as it released a swarm of bats that began to circle the mansion like vultures. I then entered the mansion only to find it dark and almost like a photo, no damage or destruction it looks like the family simply went away and didn't return leaving it in a perfect state of oblivion.

 

But I knew my Master must be growing more irritated by the minute so I used the spell nocte coram to travel through the darkness until inside I found a door resembling an elevator, after I managed to get my hands in the doors I had to really try to open it before the mansion remembered the emblem representing my house of loyalty and finally gave in.

 

"Really? I'm trying to help, The Master wishes to return back to this home you know, so stop getting in the way." I yelled to the mansion as it continues to resist my efforts. When I got the doors parted I saw it was a long drop, to determine how long I took an old penny covered in cobwebs and dust and dropped it down the hole counting the seconds. "1,2,3... 30 seconds that's a long way down. Care to assist?" As I asked the house the gauge-meter spanning from 1-6 above the elevator started to rise but only made it to five. "Somethings are never easy for us are they?"

 

As I prepared to drop a grappling hook shot the wall next to me. "Oh crap, I hope you can fix yourself also cause our Lord doesn't want them harmed." I whispered to the mansion when that arrogant voice called me out. "Remember when I said not to anger us? Well you do that in spades all on your own." When another more concerned voice yelled out. "What!?! I knew we couldn't trust you two, hey whoever you are run for it!!" Personally I was surprised a mortal was trying to help me. The irony of that brought me to laughing madly.

 

"Hahaha... This is too much. A mortal and not even a strong one at that is attempting to help me. Me! Ha! You know what I will tell you my name so you know who you're dealing with." I said recollecting myself as I stood up straight. "I am Abaddon: The Destroyer. And I have a mission to complete." And as I turned to tilt my head in mock respect I jumped back falling head first into the elevator shaft as the wind rushed past my face. I flipped landing on my feet without a scratch.

 

"Now I understand what you were doing, good now just mislead them I believe the Masters have a special reason for sparing them." That's when the hatch to the inside of the elevator opened before I jumped in and noticed the lights working in the elevator. I saw the elevator was like a VIP room the elevator had a couch and old magazines, so I enjoyed myself reading about the meaningless humans and trivial matters. "Wow this place must be old to talk about the space shuttles you need to update." As I sat the lights went out a comeback for my earlier comment before as we hit the lowest point in the mansion The Resurrectio chamber.

 

A basement like setup with nothing but life-like statues all lined in a concrete circle all representing the family with the family head and King of all their domains in the center of the circle representing the winged star guarding the smaller one.

 

Inside the basement where multiple instructions and five star shaped portals and a gate specifically a Hell gate connecting to The Nightmare Realm. The instructions summoned each one in the circle giving life and making the statues as alive and powerful as if they were in the Nightmare Realm. The ingredients for the spell were already here and all I needed to do was say the chant. So I got on my knees after I put the ingredients together and burned them, after I activated the portals as they powered up a light blinded me as the ground began to shake and gravity stopped completely, I also maneuvered them over the gate as I prepared the gate the doors to my home opened I saw the crimson color of the sky the heat emanating from it and the countless demons waiting to get out, but they all scattered as nine shadows appeared staring at me with glowing eyes through the portals as their energy poured out in spades I got the message as everything was ready and I started chanting.

 

"Dolores inferni circumdederunt corpus in mundo veniunt oblitus pariter ferebantur quo familia dominorum invitatione daemon Emperor." As I reopened my eyes I saw the essence of my Master I could recognize that aura and sense of terror, love, and power anywhere. His essence came closer to his vessel and as he reached it the old statues began to shake and crack... That's when something happened a blast of energy shot the gate through the portal closing The former and damaging the latter causing an explosion of light knocking me back.

 

'Fingers snapping...'

 

When I woke I saw that the intruders were still out, I looked to see that none of the vessels had been awoken but had gone missing and the portals damaged. "No. No! Their gone! I have to find them." That's when one of the intruders woke up I stormed over grabbing the blue demon, he must know something. "Hey! Wake up you useless fuck! Where are the statues that were just here?" As he began to stir he shook his head before he began to whimper only angering me more.

 

**_ Bill's POV _ **

 

As The great demon Abaddon stared at me his eyes burned with a crimson glow, I was seeing firsthand why he is known as one of the most infamous demons in existence. He kept staring at me with his terrifying eyes I felt the tears in my eyes well up as he kept glaring at me. He shouted in my ears "If you don't want to have to regenerate both your eyes I'd suggest you stop your crying you pathetic excuse for a demon." As he commanded me I quickly wiped my eyes as he yelled at me again. "Where are the statues? You blasted the portal so this is all your fault for getting involved with those humans, I don't know what deal you made but you've crossed The Royal Family and I pity you for when they return you'll wish you weren't immortal... But first I'll show you the error of your ways." As he continued to tell me about my epic mistake I couldn't speak and could only manage to get out a sound. "Gulp."

 

**_ Abaddon POV _ **

 

As the others all began to wake up I waited in a chair legs crossed with a bloodied and beaten Bill beneath my feet. "Glad to see you're all awake, now we can start." I said rising from the chair pushing Bill further into the floor when the albino asked. "Start what?" That's when I grinned maliciously. "The interrogation of course." It was at this moment the roof collapsed I quickly hid myself to avoid gathering more attention as soldiers in white swat suits with a crow looking through a magnifying glass on their backs jumped down and surrounded us yelling.

 

"Nobody move! You're all under arrest for suspicion of activating an illegal power source for unknown means. Get down on your knees, hands behind your head." Then two agents in white gov't suits came down one looked young with light brown hair and another was older with black hair and a mustache as they introduced themselves. "Hello I am agent Weeklies and this is agent Preven. We detected a massive energy spike emanating from this location not registered we'll be confiscating all the equipment here for gov't study." That was when I jumped in revealing myself. "Who are you to take what belongs to my Master?" Then one of the agents stepped forward. "Greetings Demon. Before we continue tell us one thing are you the infamous Demon Emperor?" Asked agent Weeklies as I was surprised at this. "No I am not The Great One, I am his General what do you want with my Master and what's it to you mortals?"

 

As the soldiers and agents stepped back they all lined up and bowed their heads to me, this shocked me as I wasn't expecting after nearly 2,000 years my Lords influence was strong enough to create a gov't organization but let me not doubt my Lord.

 

"General Abaddon we The Eternal Circle of Dreamer's Star have waited and been searching for The Demon Emperor for over 2,000 years and now you General of his armies has come to lead us to him." Exactly as I thought they must have been monitoring all things supernatural for centuries since Master left this dimension.

 

My Lord once spoke of a time he let worshipers in as a cult, they expanded uncontrollably turning into a religion, a culture, a way of life until he granted a select few eternal life in exchange for their eternal allegiance and servitude.

 

"Well well well isn't this interesting? You're awfully persistent my fellow immortal acolytes and you've been busy." I said to them when I remembered the interlopers and the demon who was under foot and the human children behind the soldiers with the twins and the other two. "Since you wish to see our Master then repair the portals damaged by this one here, he halted the return of our Lord." I commanded as I began to grind Bill's head further into the ground they all began to chatter with excitement "What are you waiting for a permission slip? Get to work! I thought your loyalties were to my Lord only, now move soldiers!" I used my commander voice. They all lined up saluting and spoke in unison. "As you command. We will need awhile this is universal technology on a scale nonexistent." I looked back nodding. "Of course after all the two smartest beings of every dimension built the portals so you can't imagine the complexity of one let alone five. We've got all the time in existence. In the meantime..." As I trailed off I then looked to those kids and Bill who I removed from beneath my feet smiling as my eyes glowed I used my powers to teleport us outside.

 

"What the? How'd you do that?" Asked the blonde haired girl with a ponytail who had sneakers and jeans and a brightly colored shirt to which I responded with. "That's not important." I sensed the fear and attraction off the females and could practically smell the hesitation running through the albino kid but I couldn't get anything of the male twin but I could see the evil at work behind his eyes sensing this night isn't over yet.

 

**_ Mabel's POV _ **

 

As Abaddon stood in front of the gate again I got a better look at him he had tanned skin with eyes that glowed a crimson red with fireworks in them, his silver white hair glistening in the moonlight he had on a black suit jacket, a leather vest, a button up shirt, and a black watch that was red on the inside. "Someone cleans up nice for a demon called The Destroyer." I said mocking his legendary status and with that Abaddon reintroduced himself as Don to the human world and if we told anyone about him even though his Master said he couldn't hurt us he would show us the meaning of personal destruction and how he's not finished with us...

 

To which I say... Bring it on

 

**_ 3rd POV _ **

 

**_ Ancient caves, Gravity Falls _ **

 

Somewhere in a dark cave with ancient wall art on the walls within a massive ritual circle lies three unconscious teenagers, a boy and two girls and floating shadows that formed into two small floating sheep, one was black and the other white. As the sheep floated around the sleeping teens they seemed to glow brightly as each one absorbed the light glowing in different colors. The boy glowed a bright gold. The girls had a pink glow and a purple glow as the sheep also gave them new clothes.

 

The boy was given a red shirt with a black leather jacket that had a gold star on the back the wrists and dark jeans with black Giuseppe zanottis as well, the boy had silver hair and tattoos covered by his jacket sleeves, he also had two rings on. One on his left ring finger that was golden and the other on his right middle finger that was black with red and had a star shaped pentagram.

 

The purple girl was given a pair of tight jeans and a pair of short brown heel-boots along with a dark purple blouse that said 'Too Tired to Care.' And a short leather vest with small purple earrings in her ears. The purple girl also had long silver hair as well and big full purple lips and a perfect clear white face with a perfect hourglass body, perfect curves and long beautiful legs.

 

As for the pink girl she wore from the bottom up some dark short fringe boots with some designer jeans and a black loose tank top that said. "Eternal, True Love is the best kind." She also wore a leather jacket similar to that of the boy but with pink sea design and a ring on her left ring with a sea green diamond in the center and six gold pearls surrounding it as her midnight black hair spread out below her.

 

**_ Sheep's POV _ **

 

As we watched the children rest we made sure to watch them until the boy began to stir and awaken. The boy began to turn over as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes. The boy looked around frantically, and then we remembered the darkness of this cave and we began to light the room with blue flames.

 

As the boy was startled at this he saw the girls next to him he slid over asking if they were okay as he tried shaking them trying to wake them up, he tried feeling for a pulse as his expression went dark as he tried to feel again, that's when he got closer and placed his head on her chest as he listened for a heartbeat.

 

When his head rose he started to preform CPR he started with chest compressions he rushed over to the other checking on her as well he saw she was in a similar condition and returned to the other girl as he looked around and saw us.

 

He gave us a strange look, brow raised and head tilted slightly his dark brown eyes searched around most likely even more unsettled as he saw our appearance and small forms. That was when we decided to wait a moment before introducing ourselves.

 

**_ Teen Boy's POV _ **

 

As two little sheep with gold horns stood there I began to perform mouth-to-mouth on the seemingly lifeless silver-haired girl hoping I could save her life as I tried until I lost count until I finally decided to try one last time. As I breathed in one more time I felt two arms wrap around me gently, then suddenly the sleeping girl locked lips with me tightly gripping me. As I tried to pull back she pulled me causing me to fall as she was now on top of me, as she straddled my lower body with her long strong legs.

 

As I finally managed to separate us to catch my breath I looked at her, I saw her long silver hair hanging over her shoulder and her dark brown eyes staring at me like a reflection then I noticed the string of saliva connecting our lips and then snapped back into focus. "What the Hell are you doing? I appreciate the gratitude but I don't know you any better than the other girl over there so mind telling me why the sudden make out fest with the person saving your life?" I asked as she brushed her hair back giving me a better look at her features as she had a thoughtful look on her perfectly tanned face until she finally spoke saying. "I guess I thought you were a good kisser and seeing as you were trying to help me I wanted to repay your efforts." She said as I looked up at her surprised and flattered by her praise. That's when I remembered the other sleeping girl. "Well if you don't mind getting off I have to check on the other one now." I told her as she released her grip on my body and got off, as I rushed over I saw the girl still unconscious as I gripped her hands trying to feel a pulse I felt a very faint one as I heard her heart beating lightly.

 

As her heart started to beat slower the two white and black sheep came over and stared at me as I heard a solemn voice in my head. "It appears that she may not be long for this world do you wish to save her?" Asked a voice to which I said. "Of course save her I don't want anyone to die." I answered back as I looked at the white sheep again as it's eyes began to glow lightly I covered my eyes as the light grew and blinded me. When the light died down I saw the girl was breathing normally again to say I was shocked would be like calling a humpback big. "How the? What are you an angel... in the form of a miniature sheep?" I asked while looking between the sheep and the girl who was stirring as she sat up rubbing her head as one of the sheep floated up to me.

 

"Before introductions tell me young man what do you remember?" Asked the floating sheep whose shadow cast by the blue flames engulfed mine, as I tried to remember something I realized I didn't remember anything at all. I couldn't remember my name, where I was from or my family. "I don't remember anything... why can't I remember? Will you help me? Is that why you're here do you know who I am?" I asked frantically as the sheep tilted its head off to the side confused.

 

"No boy I cannot tell you who you are I am simply your guide here in this world... but I do know that one of your blood relatives is here, although I believe that she has already become acquainted with you." Said the sheep warily as I tensed realizing who he meant, I slowly turned my head towards the silver haired girl as she waved at me I gulped as I realized what it means. I pulled the two little sheep over to the side as I didn't want this to be heard.

 

"Are you telling me I made out with my sister?" I asked in a whisper as the sheep responded. "Well she is actually your twin sister, I can tell you two look very much alike." Said the black sheep as I just gave him a flat angry look as I told him.

 

"Oh okay it's only my twin sister yeah if it was my normal sister it would have been bad but since it's my twin I only basically made out with myself cause that's way better."

 

As I looked at the sheep I saw the other girl stand up, as she did she stumbled as I caught her in my arms. I looked into her eyes, she had atlantic blue eyes that shined like lights on the ocean. Her perfect heart shaped face with her tanned perfect skin made me stare as I lost all sensibility in her presence. As I set her back on her feet I cleared my throat as I spoke.

 

"Ahm... hi... um I guess we are both stuck in the same 'amnesia' situation aren't we?" I asked, she looked at me funny then she took a serious look and her eyes widened as she looked back at me to which I simply nodded as she knew her memory was gone too.

 

"So I guess we have got to name you all don't we?" Asked the sheep as they spoke aloud to all of us mentally as I looked towards them.

 

"Well then for the boy Dante Starwin, for the silver haired girl, Tracey Starwin since you both have silver hair, and for our raven haired friend Jocelyn Wentworth."

 

As they told us our names they sounded alright to me, then the sheep began to float over to me as the shadows and light began to burst from them as the transformed into black and white necklaces on my neck. After I realized that we never learned their names or what they are, and I guess they read my mind because instantly.

 

"I am a Nightmare my name is Erschreckendmörderdesgrasderamflaumigstenist Irreaffentittenturbosuperdupertyp Bammelbegierdedergoldenehufe but you may call me Erschie for short." As Erschie unloaded in a dark masculine voice what is by far the world longest and biggest mouthful without even breaking a sweat, I simply nodded in response. Then the white one spoke saying in a shy feminine voice. "My name is Star The Survivor I am a Dream."

 

As they finished the introduction I responded saying. "Pleased to meet you both." I said a smile on my face.


End file.
